


Mystery Men

by Neyah444



Series: City Park Afternoons [19]
Category: A Hope For All
Genre: Gen, Magic, Mystery, Sorcerer, Trust, cruel intentions - Freeform, faces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 09:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neyah444/pseuds/Neyah444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was strange how Merlin who himself had magic had learned not to trust any magician.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mystery Men

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [City Park Afternoons](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/City_Park_Afternoons) prompt #18: Cruel Intentions.

It was strange how Merlin who himself had magic had learned not to trust any magician.

He dragged himself through the corridor as silently as possible, following the man who had introduced himself to Uther as Count Sichar. He definitely behaved suspiciously, like a man who practiced to wear many faces.

However hard Merlin tried, he couldn’t guess his intentions, but he was a sorcerer in Camelot, that couldn’t mean anything good.

He suddenly remembered that he had more pressing matters at hand, and he abandoned one mystery man for another: the man in the dungeons. The Count could wait.


End file.
